1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to conduits and in particular to conduits for use in a breathing circuit.
2. Summary of the Prior Art
In assisted breathing, particularly in medical applications, gases having high levels of relative humidity are supplied and returned through conduits of a relatively restricted size. Build up of condensation on the inside wall of the conduit is a frequent result of this high humidity. In the prior art, attempts have been made to reduce the adverse effect of this condensation by either reducing the level of condensation or providing collection points in the conduit for draining condensed liquid from the conduit. Reducing the condensation has generally been by maintaining or elevating the temperature of the gases flow and/or of the conduit wall to reduce the formation of condensation.